Amber's Struggle
by whitewind04578
Summary: Amber is a young rogue, happy to be alone. But when she meets Shadowflick, a young warrior tom in SnowClan, she questions being alone and decides to join SnowClan, Shadowflick's home. Along the path, she has to deal with making friends- and enemies, over eager toms and being the match maker of the Clan.
1. Amber's forest- well, not really

The light ginger she-cat named Amber strode along, her tail flicking. She had just eaten and was praising the abundant woods.

"Dang! This is awesome, the prey is practically leaping into my jaws." she muttered happily, paws lightly crunching the fallen leaves. A rustle to her left stirred her from her joyful musings. Abruptly, ten cats leaped out and raced straight toward her. Amber looked up, panic coursing through her veins. Spotting a low hanging branch, she pushed off of the ground and clawed her way into the tree limb. A black tom with icy blue eyes raced after her, practically spitting teeth at her, his rage was so great.

"SunClan scum! I'll rip your pelt off and feed it to the rats!" he yowled, clawing his way up the tree. She yelped and thrust off her branch, landing squarely on the next.

"SunClan? What's that?" she yowled back, fear lighting her green eyes as she stared down at the panting tom. "Please, my name is Amber, I have no idea what SunClan is!" she said, backing away. They were know on the same branch and the tom was slowly advancing, blood lust lighting his eyes. Suddenly, it faded.

"You're telling the truth." he dipped his head. "My apologies, friend. If I may call you that," he added hastily.

"It looks like your friends won. Good bye." Amber dipped her head to him and bunched her haunches, ready to leap down and disappear into the dark forest.

"Wait! Don't you want to know my name? I want know yours!" Knowing names meant having ties and Amber wasn't sure that she wanted ties with this violent and vicious 'clan'.

"No, I don't want to know yours. But you can know mine. It's Amber."

"Mine is Shadowflick!" I heard him yell as I leaped and raced into the trees.

Amber's POV

I wandered for three Sunrises, thinking about Shadowflick and SunClan. I stopped to hunt and quickly caught a mouse. I nipped it's spine and started to eat, savoring it's warmth. The days were getting shorter and colder and I knew before long, snow would cover the ground and prey would be driven into burrows and dens.

"Good hunting, Amber?" I jerked my head up at the voice, my mouth full of mouse. It was Shadowflick! I swallowed and glared at him.

"Go 'way." I muttered, my hackles raising.

"But I don't wanna," he whined, making kitten eyes at me. I choked back a laugh and masked it with a frown.

"Shadowflick! What are you doing with that rouge!" a nasty voice screeched. A gray she-cat stalked out from behind a bramble bush and regarded me with her narrowed eyes.

"Grayslash, I was just escorting her off our territory."

"And doing so much more," she said, hackles raised and tail lashing.

I stepped forward and dipped my head. "I'm sorry. I am Amber, I will be going." I turned to leave but Grayslash's rage filled voice stopped me.

"Face me rouge! Like a real warrior!" she yelled, her eyes glowing with rage and hatred. I ducked as she came flying at me and leaped back, avoiding her slashing claws.

"Grayslash! Stop that at once!" a tall light silver she-cat, a dark gray tom and a light brown tabby she-cat raced forward from the trees, confusion and slight anger shadowed in the three's eyes. I leaped forward just in time to avoid Grayslash's teeth in my shoulder. Weaving, duck and jumping, I dodged her attacks until the silver she-cat fastened her teeth in the long haired gray she-cat's scruff, dragging her away. Grayslash hissed and clawed the air, her tail lashing.

"Fallenslate, detain her while I talk to the rouge." she turned to me, her nose a bit bloody where Grayslash had scored her claws down the silver's face.

"I am Silversnow, SnowClan's deputy. Forgive my clanmate, she has just been made a warrior and is eager for SunClan blood." her nose wrinkled when she meowed the word _SunClan._ I flicked my ears and dipped my head at her.

"I am Amber, I have no wish to quarrel with the cats in these woods. I have traveled far and only wish to rest before going on." I shifted my paws, suddenly aware that Grayslash was staring moonily at Shadowflick who had been silent until now.

"Grayslash attacked first, Silversnow. Amber," he angled his ears toward me and I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to guess what he was thinking. "was trying to walk away peacefully. I guess Grayslash got jealous." Silversnow tipped her head, regarding me with gold eyes.

"And what were you doing to _make_ Grayslash jealous?" she asked. I could feel Shadowflick flounder mentally, trying to come up with an excuse. I sighed silently and decided to rescue him.

"Shadowflick didn't mean to say that he made Grayslash jealous. He _meant_ to say that he was escorting me off SnowClan territory when I told him I was hungry. He tried to tell me I shouldn't hunt on SnowClan land but I walked away before he could finish. Grayslash saw me hunting and thought I was a SunClan warrior. I had just finished the mouse when Grayslash attacked and Shadowflick caught up to me." I explained, flicking my tail and nodding at Shadowflick. She dipped her head not looking entirely convinced.

"Fine. Amber, you can come back with Fallenslate, Shadowflick and I. Brownsquirrel and Grayslash can go the long away around and give Grayslash sometime to cool off." the tabby nodded, prodding Grayslash in the flank with her paw.

"I don't-"

"Come on," Silversnow started to lope, following a worn path that led into the rustling trees. The other two were off to a bad start, moving off at a jagged walk, Grayslash limping from a bite I'd given her and Brownsquirrel trying to match her pace.

_Oh, no. What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. REALLY prickly camp barrierWhy there?

**_As you wished, Wings Ablazed. ;)_**

SnowClan Allegiances-

Tanglestar- light tan tom with light amber eyes.

_Featherpaw_

Silversnow- tall, light silver She with forest green eyes

Stonedust- black-and-gray she-cat with light blue eyes rimmed in a darker blue.

_Hollowpaw_

_**Warriors-(Toms first, in order of authority)**_

Fallenpelt-

dark gray with stormy gray eyes

_Longpaw_

Snowtail-

pure white with light yellow eyes, mate, Spiritdust. No kits.

Adderdrop- brown-and-tan with dark blue eyes. Brother to Tanglestar. Mate, Moonglow. Kits, Hollowpaw, Shimmerpaw, Goldpaw, Windpaw and Echopaw.

_Mosspaw_

Gorsestripe- white-and-brown with blue eyes. Mate, Fleetfire. Kits, Squirrelkit, Sandkit and Crookedkit.

Venomheart- pure black tom with dark blue eyes. Father to Shadowflick and Stonedust. Former mate, Ravenrise.

Sootfall- pure black with green eyes. Brother to Venomheart and Shadowspot. Mate, Meadowfoot. Adopted kit, Featherpaw.

Barkclaw- pale white with tan paws and amber eyes. Mate, Mintnettle. No kits.

Shadowspot- black-and-white speckled with blue eyes. Brother to Venomheart and Sootfall. Mate, Cherrystep. Kits, Emberkit, Rainykit, Sparrowkit and Goldkit.

Fallenslate- dark gray with light yellow eyes

_**She-cats**_

Ravenrise- pitch black with icy blue eyes

Rainfoot- light gray speckled darker with amber eyes.

_Jaypaw_

Fleetfire- white with ginger paws and green eyes. Mate Gorsestripe. Kits, Squirrelkit, Sandkit and Crookedkit. Sister to Roseblaze and Cherrystep.

Meadowfoot- brown with one white paw and one eye blue and the other green. Mate, Sootfall. Kit, Featherpaw.

Moonglow- cream with light blue eyes and speckled with dark gray spots. Mate, Adderdrop. Kits, Hollowpaw, Shimmerpaw, Goldpaw, Windpaw and Echopaw.

_Mudpaw_

Spiritdust- light gray with black paws and brown eyes. Mate, Snowtail. No kits.

Cherrystep- ginger red with green eyes. Mate, Shadowspot. Kits, Emberkit, Sparrowkit, Greenkit and Rainykit. Sister to Roseblaze and Fleetfire.

Brownsquirrel- light brown/ginger tabby with light blue eyes.

Mintnettle- creamy color with speckled fur and light green eyes. Mate, Barkclaw. No kits.

Roseblaze- dark ginger with fierce green eyes

_Stripedpaw_

_**Apprentices**_

Featherpaw- light gray she with green eyes. Daughter of Sootfall and Meadowfoot. Mentor, Tanglestar.

Hollowpaw- black tom with amber eyes and one black paw

Longpaw- pale brown she-cat with black paws and yellow eyes. Parents, unknown. Siblings, Mosspaw and Mudpaw. Mentor, Fallenpelt.

Mosspaw- brown she-cat with green eyes. Parents unknown. Siblings, Longpaw and Mudpaw. Mentor, Adderdrop.

Jaypaw- light gray tom with black ear tips and paw tips. Green eyes.

Parents, Gingershade and Jadeheart(Former kittypet)deceased. No siblings.

Mudpaw- dark brown tom with amber eyes, Parents, unknown. Siblings, Mosspaw and Longpaw. Mentor, Moonglow. Temporary mentor, Rainfoot.

Stripedpaw- black-and-white tabby tom with yellow eyes. Parents, Furyheart and Dawnflash, deceased. Mentor, Roseblaze.

_**Queens**_

Cherrystep, mother of Shadowstep's kits-

Emberkit- light orange tomkit with green eyes

Rainykit- gray-and-black speckled she with green eyes

Sparrowkit- tan, black and brown she with dark green eyes.

Greenkit- brown-and-white tabby she with very pale green eyes.

Fleetfire- mother of Gorsestripe's kits-

Squirrelkit- ginger-and-white patched she with blue eyes.

Sandkit- pale tan she with amber eyes.

Crookedkit- dark brown tom with one twisted paw and yellow eyes.

_**Elders**_

Spiderwind- black-and-gray tom with green eyes

Whitepetal- pure white she with beautiful green eyes. Blind.

Patchpath- tortie she with amber eyes.

__Amber__

The leaves crunched under my soft tread as I padded along the well worn path to the camp. Silversnow walked at my side, ever silent. I glanced around, trying to memorize the trail. the warrior named Fallenslate padded to my side, dipping his gray head at me.

"I am Fallenslate, son of Nightswoop and Hollyshade. What is you're name?" he said. He seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Amber. Daughter . . . of Maguire and Mere." he nodded and Silversnow interjected her own comment into the conversation.

"I am sorry. I was shaken at my own warrior attacking me and did not properly introduce myself. I am Silversnow, daughter of Blackfern and Twistingbranch." I dipped my head in similar greeting as Fallenslate had acknowledged me. she jerked her head up and her paws quickened. I followed suit and kept match with her flashing pace. We reached a prickly bramble that had grown tall and strong, twisting up among the branches of the two trees it had grown between. Ferns, large bushes of undergrowth and many brambles had grown around a deep dip in the forest floor.

"Camp is here. Be ready for rejection because my Clan is not friendly to strangers. But, if you stay long enough, they will accept you and you may even be asked to join. But many to no stay longer enough out of fear. Be brave." and then she slipped between the thorns and disappeared from sight. I gulped, closed my eyes and gathered my courage before following.

_Shadow_

I sat, my eyes closed as I basked in the last few hours of sunlight before the sun was gone for the night. The cold, hard ground under me contrasted sharply, the frost littering the packed dirt seemingly biting through my fur. I shivered and blinked open an eye to see Silversnow, Fallenslate and then a light ginger she-cat that made his heart skip a beat.

_Amber . . . ?_

I leaped to my paws, quivering. _Amber, Amber, AMBER!_ I stood there, my fur fluffed up and staring stupidly at her.

"Er, Shadowflick? Are you okay?" it was Stonedust, my sister the medicine cat.

"Yeah . . . How's Hollowpaw doing?" I replied, reluctantly tearing my eyes off of Amber to glance at my sister.

"Great! He learned yesterday which herbs to use if someone ever went into shock." she smiled and then glance in the direction that I was staring. Spotting Amber, she leaped to her paws.

"Who in the name of StarClan is that?!" she spat, baring her fangs. Amber was waiting out side of Tanglestar's den, an old rabbit wren. I quickly calmed Stonedust.

"Easy, Stone. She's friend. Silversnow and Fallenslate brought her earlier. See, Fallenslate is by her." I pointed out, flicking my tail to the dark gray tom who was bringing her a piece of prey. Jealousy burned in my stomach and I quickly turned away to sit by my sister. My rump had only just touched the ground when I sprang to my paws.

"I'm going to go talk to her. See why she's here and all that-"

"Rubbish. You are a horrible liar, Shadow.'" Stonedust interrupted, her facial expression matching her name. I chuckled nervously.

"And that's why I try to remain honest." said a feminine voice by my shoulder. I sprang away, shock recoursing through my body. Amber stood there, _her_ face shocked. Probably at my extreme action.

"Ah. So _you_ are the she my brother is completely infatuated with." Stone said, her eye twinkling, but her face serious. Amber's face- and surely mine - bloomed carnation pink.

"Ahem, _infatuated_?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice even. my sister's eyes gleamed with humor as she answered.

"Yeah. _Infatuated_." she said, one side of her mouth curving into a smile.

I was about to chew my sister and spit her out when a frayed looking Brownsquirrel and a spiting nails mad Grayslash appeared through the bramble barrier. I sat straight up and pricked my ears, turning my attention to a worried looking Tanglestar who was appearing out of the rabbit den directly below the Calling Rock with Fallenslate and Silversnow. He leapt up on the Calling Rock and let out a yowl. Fallenslate and Sileversnow took seats by the base, tail-tips flicking uncomfortably.

"Let all cats old enough to climb gather around the Calling Rock for a clan meeting!" the cats gathered one-by-one. When some noticed Amber, sitting in the shadow of the Calling Rock, the rumors started to fly. I heard Rainfoot, her temporary apprentice, Mudpaw and Meadowfoot sitting close together, casting speculating glances at the ginger she-cat who was sitting with her head up and back stiff. I felt a flash of pride at her courage.

"Clan-mates. While on patrol, Silversnow, Fallenslate and Brownsquirrel stumbled upon this she named Amber and Grayslash fighting. Recognizing Amber as no SunClan cat, she drug Grayslash off and rescued her. Now," he fixed a stern eye on the murmuring crowd.

"Now, is the time to deicide her fate."


	3. Hitting ears make Amber feel better

**_Sorry for the puny chapter. Was running outta time and had to hurry. Blerg. Enjoy._**

_Amber_

I bowed my head. _Please. Say I can't stay!_ I cried out silently. I raised my head to peek at the huddle of what were 'senior warriors', talking, well, about me. I sigh and once again stared down at the scuffled dirt at my paws.

"Hey." warm breath tickled my ear fur and I jerked my head up, hitting whoever it was on their chin. I got suitable distance between us and then stared unwittingly into Shadowflick's crystal blue eyes. He was rubbing his chin with a paw, grinning at me.

"Now I'm glad I didn't fight you on that branch, you would've just shoved me off and bounded off like a deer!" he joked, flicking me with his tail. He managed to get a smile out of me. I heard pawsteps on my other side and then Fallenslate took a seat by me, glaring over my head at Shadowflick. Shadowflick greeted him with a smile. I felt the tension between them and I twitched slightly, wishing I could just go *poof* and be out there.

"Rogue."

"I am NOT a rogue!"

"If you say so."

"I'm NOT!"

"Are too."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"ENOUGH!" I yowled, hitting both of them over the head. "Being a rogue is _perfectly _acceptable, _Shadowflick, _so, if you want to tease someone, tease me. And Fallenslate, stop reacting. He'll stop teasing." I hissed, tempted to hit them again. Just then, a pure black she-cat with Shadowflick's icy blue eyes strode up, five more cats behind her.

"We are the council. WE have decided your fate. You stay." she meowed, glancing at Shadowflick.

"Shadowflick? Shouldn't you be on patrol or hunting?" she sneered before whipping around and striding off, just as she had come. I stared after her in shock, my ears ringing with her words.

_You stay. Stay . . . stay . . . stay . . . _

"W-who was that?" I asked, shock still making my ears ring. And that was why I though I heard Shadowflick incorrectly.

"My mother."


	4. The mysterious tom keeps disappearingWTH

**_Sure, Wood Cat. Deal. *Spits in palm and holds hand out, big smile on face.* Just kidding. R, R&R. Read, Review and Recommend!_**

_Amber_

I couldn't believe my ears. Squirrels climbed trees? How was this possible? No, just kidding.

Ravenrise, as I learned her name was, was Shadowflick's mother? Wow, talk about getting your personality from your father- only his father, Venomheart, was exactly the same. I wonder why they aren't together any more. Oh, wait. Ravenrise tried to kill Venomheart.

"Amber?" it was Fallenslate that broke me out of my slightly odd musings. "Would you like to go hunting? Together?" he shuffled his paws, a pink blush stealing over his face. I kept a snort of laughter down. It was obvious that Brownsquirrel was in love. The way she glared daggers and followed Fallenslate around- it _had_ to be obvious. Even to a tom! But, no such luck that he would notice.

"No thank you, Fallenslate. But," I raised my voice so Brownsquirrel could hear me. "Brownsquirrel looks like she's not busy." his eyes held confusion.

"But I wanted to hunt with you." he meowed, looking down and then back up with kitten eyes.

"No. _Brownsquirrel_ wants to hunt. Got it?!" he shrank back and then turned to the brown she.

"W-would you?" he asked.

"Oh, very, very much." she mewed, a blush spread on _her_ face. Just then, Silversnow padded up.

"Brown-" she was interrupted by the she yowling.

"Another time, Silversnow!" as she and Fallenslate flashed out of camp. The deputy was left eating their dust. I smiled in satisfaction and turned away.

"No, wait, Amber. Borwnsquirrel was _supposed_ to be going out on a border patrol. Would you like to come?" Silversnow meowed, a impation look on her pretty face.

"Oh." I though for a moment. "Sure."

A few minutes later, the whole patrol was gathered and ready to go. It consisted of three shes named Spiritdust, Mintnettle and Roseblaze and her apprentice, Stripedpaw. Along with two toms named Sootfall and Shadowspot. We padded out and were sniffing along a strongly scented line when Stripedpaw's head jerked up and his eyes widened.

"Roseblaze! SunClan warriors approaching!" he meowed, bounded to her side. The patrol gathered into a tight group, hackles raised and tails lashing. The other patrol was two toms- a dark ginger with striking green eyes and a black tom with a white chest and white front paw and burning amber eyes.

"Rowanflare, deputy of SunClan and Crowslash, son of Streamflash and Jaysoul." Silversnow dipped her head to them, her green eyes cautious. "Do you need something?" the black one stepped forward, his paws mouse lengths away from crossing the border. The ginger joined him and I hissed in warning, my hackles rising. I met the other's green eyes and he dipped his head, stepping away from the border. I don't know why I felt so relieved that he didn't cross into my- I mean, SnowClan's territory.

"No. We need nothing, Silversnow, deputy of SnowClan." the deep voice came out of nowhere and I jumped slightly before realizing it was the ginger- who I assume was Rowanflare.

"Good. I'll be seeing you, Rowanflare." Silversnow started to pad away and I glanced back, taking a peek at the tall ginger tom behind me. He had his head up and was staring after me. A blush heated my face and I hurried forward, bumping into Mintnettle.

"Sorry." I squeaked, my face flaming brighter. But, when I looked back again- the mysterious ginger tom was gone.


	5. Hunting with friends who really aren't

_**Sorry about not posting a new chapter yesterday. Mom and I went Christmas shopping. Well, here you go!**_

In the few days I had been in SnowClan's camp, I had become well acquainted with the kits. There was Rainykit, a mischievous and cute she who was only three moons old and was already wrapping toms around her paw, Sparrowkit, the adventurous and thrill-seeking tri colored she with green eyes that could melt a stone if she tried hard enough. And then there was Greenkit, a shy and reserved she with enough love to engulf the whole camp and more. And the three shes brother, Emberkit. The head-strong and stubborn tomkit was made in his mother's image and personality. Then Sandkit, Squirrelkit and Crookedkit were to little to be out of the nursery yet. I remembered the day I met Rainykit, Emberkit, Greenkit and Sparrowkit with fondness. And a wince from the pain.

I was crouched in between the warriors den and the nursery, watching the coming and goings with wary eyes when a surprise attack from the four kits toppled me and I went down in a flailing of legs, paws and tails, yowling in terror. Three of the apprentices, Stripedpaw, Jaypaw and Mosspaw, rounded the corner to find me tussling with the four of them.

"Help!" I yowled, clawing at the air before being dragged back down. The three laughed and turned away, tails flicking. Then, their mother, Cherrystep had stalked crossly over and snatched her kits up, glaring at me.

"Crazy rogue." she muttered, herding the four of them to the nursery and then shoving them in and then shooting me one last haughty glare, she disappeared into the gloom.

"Bleck." I spat out a mix of leaves, thorns and kit fur.

"Hello?" someone called. I shook my head, clearing my head and refocused my eyes on Mintnettle, the she that I bumped into when we were patrolling earlier that sevensun.

"Oh. Hi." I smiled and then returned to my mouse which was cold now. I took a bite and chewed slowly.

"Hey, so, Mosspaw, Longpaw, Jaypaw, Mudpaw and I are going hunting. Would you wanna come with?" I thought for a moment.

"Sure, just let me finish this first. Can't waste food." I meowed back. A moment later, I was on my paws and headed for open forest.

Mintnettle took over, pairing us up. Mosspaw with Jaypaw, Mudpaw with Longpaw and the two of us, Mintnettle and I, together.

"Alright, guys. We are going to have a little friendly competition." her eyes gleamed and I realized she wasn't much older than the other apprentices. "Whoever catches two squirrels, three mice and one pigeon first, doesn't have to clean out the elders den for three sunrises. This excludes you, Amber."

"Oh? Why not?" I asked, crouching down and lashing my tail. "I'll clean out any den or not clean it out if I win." the others looked at each other and then Mintnettle nodded.

"Alright. Let's get going. Jaypaw, you and Mosspaw will take the river. Mudpaw, Longpaw, the abandoned twoleg den and we'll take the SunClan border. Ready? Set. Go."


	6. FISH and it's meaning

_**Dearest reveiwers, I am so so so so sorry that I didn't post a new chapter yesterday. Things were a bit hectic with Christmas shopping and wrapping and things. Anyways, on to the story. **_Mintnettle and I stalked through the undergrowth, eyes sharp and ears pricked. Abruptly, Mintnettle padded to my side, her paws light.

"Mouse,"she hissed, angling her ears towards an old fallen oak. Hanging moss draped itself delicately over, swaying in the light breeze. We padded, forward, crouched low to the ground. Excitement coursed through my veins and I leaped, sailing forward and landing on the mouse. I clapped a paw down on it's tail and nipped it's spine. I picked it up, my eyes shining in excitement.

Mintnettle gave me a smile and flicked her tail at my shoulder. "Good catch!"

"Thanks," I purred, dropping it and then looking on in confusion when she scraped a shallow hole and dropped my mouse in it.

"We come back for it." she explained.

_Oh._ We continued searching for prey, but in the end, we only got part of what we had to get. Three mice, a pigeon and a squirrel.

I sighed as I dropped the last piece on the fresh-kill pile, choosing a mouse for myself and tossing a sparrow at Mintnettle. We settled down together and I gnawed on my mouse, not even really tasting it.

"Hey," Mintnettle's whisper broke into my thoughts.

"What?" I meowed, glancing at her for a moment before returning to my half chewed prey. I prodded it and then dug a hole, shoving it in and covering it with dirt.

"Shadowflick totally likes you." my head jerked up from where it had rested on my paws a moment ago.

"What?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." she mewed, scooting closer and shoot the tom named a speculative glance. "He has been pining after you since he first met you in the raid." I pricked my ears.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally. Grayslash has been padding after him since she was a kit and he was a apprentice. Plus, I heard you and she got in a fight over him." my ears burned and I ducked my head.

"Not_ over_ him, I just wanted to leave. She initiated the fight and I had no choice but to fight."

"Oh. Not as exciting or romantic." Mintnettle mewed after a pause. "I think I like it the other way."

"Mintnettle!"

"What?"

"You like it the other way? Not likely your gonna be spreading _that_ rumor much longer! Get back here, you piece ah' fish!"

"Fish? What does fish have to do with it?"

"Everything!"

It was by far the most weird and amusing thing the Clan had seen yet. YET.


	7. Starry skys

_**Dear Eaglehaze, I DO realize this is not the best one out there. Yes, there are mistakes I need to go back and rewrite. Thank you for the (Hopefully it was meant this way,) constructive criticism. **_

_**Thank you Wings Ablazed for being a loyal reveiwer. =)**_

_**And, GUEST, more is coming, friend. **_

Amber sat, wrapping her tail around her paws, staring at the now starry sky. She was seated by the river that ran not to far from the camp, the current making the fallen leaves swirl around and around. She dabbed a paw at one of them that the current had brought it towards the bank. The tall grass along the bank swayed gently in the small breeze. The tree tops waved as well, the rustling of the leaves like a lullaby to her. She was think about Mintnettle had said, two days ago.

_"__Totally likes you." _were the words that echoed in her head. Were they true? And, more importantly, did she like him? Broken hearts, they had a past together. Tears prickled at the corners of her emerald eyes. _No, no, no. He is gone. He died two seasons ago. I am OVER him._

"Ah. There you are." she turned to see Shadowflick standing a few tail-lengths away.

"Come and sit." she dipped her head at the spot next to her and then turned away to look back at the glimmering night sky. She felt his fur brush her's. Disguising her gasp, she coughed and then shifted her paws, watching as she unsheathed a claw and ran it through the dirt, scoring a line.

"So, have you giving any thought to . . ." he hesitated for a moment before rush on, as if she would try and stop him. "To joining the clan? I mean, well . . . Umm. Never mind!" he leaped to his paws, a faint red tinge scorching his cheeks.

"No, wait! I . . . I have thought about." Shadowflick stopped, his ears flicking up.

"Huh? You have?" hope shone in his blue eyes before fading.

"It's Fallenslate, isn't it?"

"What?! No! I'm staying . . . because. I have friends and I feel like this is . . . home and. . . maybe . . . just maybe, someone . . . closer than a . . . friend." her green eyes dropped to her ginger paws and then she turned away, betrayal spreading like a disease in her chest when he did not answer in the brief pause that followed her words.

"No! Wait, Amber. I was so shocked . . . I couldn't find words. A-are you asking _me_ to be your mate?" his voice shook and I heard the hope that had been shining in his beautiful blue eyes earlier return.

She gathered herself and look him straight in the eye.

"Yes. We, well. Where I come from, we have a tradition, that, I say, 'I, Amber Kesin, accept Shadowflick as my mate. To love him and care for him forever and always."

"I, Shadowflick, accept Amber . . . Kesin as my mate. To lover her and care for her _forever and always._"

**WHOO! SHE ASKED! Also, I know I haven't introduced Rowanflare much yet, but, *SPOILER* I am and I need you to vote, Rowanflare x Amber or Shadowflick x Amber? Who will it be, people?**


	8. Stop screaming in fear, Amber

I breathed in a warm breath of air, savoring the scent of prey, wet leaves and green things growing.

"So, Amber, ready for your apprentice ceremony?" Mintnettle appeared at my side, excitement evident in her sage green eyes.

"Yes." I was by the river again, reliving the heart stopping moment when Shadowflick had repeated the words to me. I daubed at a beetle that was weighing down the tip of a grass blade, the early morning sun light filtering through the shoulder high grass. I stood, stretching and then padding down the edge of the river. I crouched to lap and then my head jerked up. A bright ginger tom stood in the shadows on the other side of the fast flowing water. I stood, my green eyes wide. He dipped his head to me and then disappeared in the murkiness of SunClan's _(__**Totally a contradiction right there. Hehe. **__)_territory. I was still standing when Mintnettle came to stand by my shoulder.

"What? Did you see a SunClan warrior? Where?" her short fur bristled and she spun around, trying to spot the imaginary warrior. I shook my head and laughed.

"You totally look like a hedgehog." I snorted and nudged her out of my way before heading up the steep path leading back to camp.

"A _hedgehog_?! I mean, c'mon, you were the one going on a about a _fish_, for StarClan's sake . . ."

_**TIME SKIP, FRIENDS! YAY!**_

I stood, wide eyed with excitement and terror. My mate as of last night padded by, brushing my shoulder with his and rubbing a cheek against mine.

"Good luck, my love." he whispered, before padding off to sit by his friends. I looked after him, emotions churning in the pit of my stomach. _Did I love him? What if I didn't? I said the ceremony! I'm bound for life. _

_Well, unless he dies- No. _

_Not gonna happen. _

_Well, it might. _

_NO. _

_Fine. _

"Amber?" I was jerked out of my thought to find Tanglestar staring at me, his eyes questioning. "Are you ready to become a apprentice of SnowClan and give up the ways of a rogue?"

I gulped, feeling the enormity of this decision. I gathered my strength.

"Yes. I am. "

"Very well. I now name your mentor. Grayslash, you will guide and teach Amberpaw the ways of SnowClan."

I might add that our answers were in sync. "_WHAT!?_"

_**Another chapter with randomness and another word ending with 'ness' AWESOMENESS! Whoo! Well, ahem. Back to normal mode. But that's no fun! Shut up! Fine. Well, R, R&R**_

_**(In case you didn't know, that means Read, Review and Recommend. Didn't I just tell you to shut- oh wait. You're doing something useful for once, alternate personality. Thanks- WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! And that concludes chapter eight of Amber's Struggle. Thanks for reading!)**_


	9. Falling leaves, tossed in the wind

Shock ran wild in my system. _Grayslash_?! I mean, c'mon! We are not on the best terms right now and then Tanglestar had to go a force us together? What the heck?! Apparently everyone was thinking the same thing I was, as murmurs rose among the gathered, cats leaning over to talk and others casting suspicious glares in my direction.

"Tanglestar, I object to this!" Shadowflick was up, his tail lashing.

"Shadowflick, when you are leader, _you_ can choose who will mentor who. But, for now, you are a warrior. Sit down." he calmly looked down at his Clan who was muttering with speculations.

"Warriors, queens, elders and apprentices. I have chosen Grayslash to mentor Amberpaw because I need a peaceful clan at the moment. We are at war with SunClan and we need as many warriors and apprentices as possible. Amberpaw, touch noses with Grayslash." I winced, slowly padding forward as the other approached.

"You _will_ fail. I will see to it, _rogue._" she hissed, holding her nose to mine for a moment longer.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I mewed innocently, blinking up at her. She growled, a rumble deep in her throat.

"Training starts today." she snarled and then stalked off, with my bounding along behind.

_**WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ANOTHER TIMESKIP! **_

I gazed around the forest, noting how the leaves were turning a bright, vivid orange. I purred as a falling leaf brushed my pelt and I whirled, pouncing on it.

"Gotcha!" I meowed, letting it go. I padded away again and then Shadowflick's voice reached me.

_Amberpaw, are you leaving me? I thought we promised! _

I whirled around and searched for him, my chest heaving. I turned and ran, my paws pounding on the leaf covered forest floor.

_I thought you promised!_

**Just so you guys know, she's dreaming. **

**Join Amber and I on our latest adventure through weirdosville!**

**Anyways, I'm thinking about doing a 'Dear Twoleg Writers' thing. Vote please!**


	10. Dreams, Nightmares and in between

I jerked awake, my heart pounding. Another nightmare. I raised my head to check the sun. It wasn't up and the stars still let out a bright glow. I let out a low groan as I pushed myself up and padded to the entrance, muscles aching. I slipped out of the den, a cool breeze caressing my pelt. I bowed my head for a second, letting the wind sooth my bruised body, before looking up and trotting out of the camp. I gave a nod to Barkclaw who was on duty and then was out in the cool and silent forest. The stars still twinkled in the sky, and I looked up at them as I padded along the now familiar path to the river. As I slipped through the tall grass, it brushed against me, stroking my fur with familiar fingers.

"Oh, StarClan. I have just started believing in you but, here's my prayer." I sat down on the pebbly shore and closed my eyes. "Please, help Grayslash to like me and not to be so . . . brutal. Thank you." I sat a moment longer, savoring the quietness of pre-dawn.

"Ah, the little warrior is here." I jerked my head up, the deep voice somehow familiar but foreign.

"W-who's there and where are you?' I whispered, my eyes searching for the source of the voice.

"Here, little warrior." breath caressed my cheek and I held perfectly still.

"Rowan . . . flare?" I murmured, thoughts swirling in my head.

"You got me, little warrior." he moved away and then sat down, wrapping his tail around his paws.

"_Who_ are you?" I mewed, urgency lighting my gaze as it searched his face.

"Your nightmares and your dreams." he murmured, pressing his face to mine before padding to the river and giving you one last grin. A rustle in the grass behind you made you twist around to look. Nothing. You turned back and Rowanflare, the warrior of SunClan, was gone.

"_Your nightmares and your dreams._"

No, just my dreams.

_**There you go! Another chapter of Amber's Struggle. I won't be updating tomorrow or the next, as I am going to my sister's to spend the night and she'll keep me very busy. Also, this is the tenth chapter of Amber's Struggle! YAY PARTY! Aaand another thing, will anyone reading this be going to the nat. western stock show? Another, also, I will be completely redoing Brichsong's Truth, so await th e new version eagerly! Well, toodles. Oh, one more thing. Thanks to my loyal reviewer, Wings Ablazed, I will be doing the 'Dear Twoleg Writers'. Thing. **_

_**Since she- or he, was my first reviewer, anything she-or her, says will be what I do. Hehehe. Anyway, see you next time on, Amber's Struggle!**_


	11. Beetle breath and all of the above

_**Okay, guest, this story, as I have said to another, is NOT the best out there. I write as much as I can in a short space of time. I have a life, it is not centered around fanfiction. Oh, it's great if I can update more than one chapter a day and have it be long, but if I can't, sorry! I do as much as I can. As for Shadowflick and Amberpaw's romance, sorry. I **__know __**that it was rushed. This story is merely a creative out put, so I may let my imagination run wild. So, guest, thanks, I guess for your two cents but, please, if you are reviewing to other stories like that, it's a real downer. So, put it gentler next time! Anyways, moving on, Thanks again to my loyal reveiwer**_S**_ sorry, Wood cats. I forgot about you last chapter, thanks, Wings Ablazed and Wood cats! On to the story!_**

I awoke to a frosty dawn, my denmates shivering around me. I fluffed out my coat, narrowing my eyes against the biting wind. Thank StarClan for my thick fur. As I yawned, showing my white teeth, Shadowflick padded up, his blue eyes bright. He quickly pressed against me, touching his nose to mine.

"Hey," he murmured, sitting down and then shifting closer. I shivered and let his warmth melt the frost that had been forming on the tips of my fur.

"Amberpaw! For StarClan's sake, let's get going!" Grayslash snapped, striding towards me, her eyes narrowed, not against the wind but in hate. With a feeling of dread, I heaved myself to my paws, touching Shadowflick's cheek with my tail-tip and then I padded over to where Jaypaw, his mentor Rainfoot, Stripedpaw, his mentor Roseblaze and Hollowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice waited, along with Mintnettle, her mate Barkclaw and Silversnow, the deputy. I mewed a greeting to the two apprentices and then fell in beside Mintnettle.

She grinned at me and then sidled closer. "So, I saw you and Shadowflick canoodling."i felt my nose grow hot in spite of the icy winds.

"Canoodling? What kinda word is that?" I meowed, pausing a moment and rubbing at my nose. She sniggered.

"I think it applies to that moment."

"Whatever, fish face."

"I am very offended."

"Good."

"Beetle breath."

"Hey! Well, you are a . . . aw, dang it! I can't think of one."

"Good, fox friend."

"Fox friend? What the . . . ?"

"Shut up, you two!"

"Yes, Silversnow."


	12. And snow fell in the valleys below

I was soundly asleep in my nest when Jaypaw woke me. I could see the bright blue sky and shining sun through the brambles.

"Hey! Snow fell last night." his green eyes gleamed with excitement. "C'mon! Stripedpaw, Mosspaw and Longpaw are out there already." he meowed as he bounded out of the bramble den. I shivered as I climbed to my paws and stepped carefully out of the den. One paw in the loose powder when I got a face-full of it. I stood there a moment, shock evident in my slack jaw and wide eyes before I retaliated.

"Mintnettle!" I yowled, taking cover behind a drift. The creamy she skidded to a stop, panting.

"It's war out there," she panted, a smile on her face. I grinned at the excitement and then gathered a pawful and flung it at Longpaw. The she squealed and ducked, the snow landing in a sprinkle on her pale brown pelt.

"Capture the moss!" I yowled, sprinting forward and sliding in a spray of snow. Jaypaw raced forward to my side, along with Mudpaw and Mosspaw. Mintnettle called regretful goodbye as she padded out of the camp on her way to a border patrol, her cream pelt dusted with the sparkling powder. I jerked my attention away from her as I saw Featherpaw, Hollowpaw, to my surprise, Longpaw and . . . Shadowflick? He grinned at me when I was looking and I blushed, the snow war momentarily forgotten.

"It's even!" I called, whirling and taking off in a cloud of the glittering snow. My team followed closely behind. I spotted a especially large drift and flicked my tail, gesturing for my patrol to follow me behind it. We huddled close, whispering.

"So, Mosspaw and Jaypaw, you sneak around the left side and capture the moss if you can. Mudpaw, you and I will be the distraction, because our pelts are brightest and will draw more attention. Ready? Go." Mudpaw and I leaped out, letting out cauterwauls and dancing just over the invisible boundry. Shadowflick and Hollowpaw were guarding while, Featherpaw and Longpaw were making a break for our snowdrift! I sprinted away from Mudpaw and brought my front paws down on both of their hindquarters.

"Mousedung!" Featherpaw hissed, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Good luck getting out, my friends." I purred, narrowing my eyes and giving them a haughty look. Longpaw shivered, a chuckle bursting forth.

"That is _so_ creepy, Amberpaw!" I grinned at her.

"Am I suppose to be offended or complemented, Longpaw?" I meowed, throwing a laugh over my shoulder as I trotted away to help Mudpaw. That was the first time anyone other than Jaypaw had used my real name. It felt good.

I was called five minutes later by a less angry than usual Grayslash.

"Come on rogue, battle practice." my eyes widened with excitement and I skipped along side her until we reached the training clearing. She centered herself and then crouched, lashing her tail.

"This is called the leap-and-hold." she sprang forward, claws sheathed, grabbed hold of my back and then flipped me, letting go at the last moment and letting me hit the ground with a thud while she was crouching again and ready for another go. I climbed to my paws, battered but ready to try it. As I leaped, Grayslash dodged to the side and I got nothing but snow. I scrambled to my paws, spitting mad.

"Hey! You were supposed to let me get you!" I hissed, arching my back. She narrowed her eyes at me, anger burning in the depths of her amber eyes.

"Do you think the opposing cat is going to hold still and let you tackle them?" she snarled, stepping forward and shoving her face into mine. My ears flicked back and I snarled at her, baring my fangs. Fury coursed through me and I let out a yowl, leaping forward, bowling her over. I hissed, flashing my paw forward and raking her shoulder. She let out a yelp and bit down on my forepaw. I snarled and yanked it away, pinning her to the snow covered dirt.

"I hope this is practice." said a deep voice, smooth and rich. I froze, then I flying away from Grayslash, my forepaw, and several other places aching. I hit the frozen ground, still numb with shock at hearing his voice. Sparks sizzled on my nerve ends, and I let out a groan, standing on three paws and swaying. Rowanflare padded over his dark green eyes concerned.

"Are . . . okay?" were the only words that registered in my mind as I fell again, letting the blessed darkness flow and ebb over me in cool waves.

_**Hey, loyal readers and reveiwers! Guess what!? I WAS NOMINATED FOR TANSY'S NEXT BIG THING! When I first saw it, I was like 'OHMYSTARCLANOHMYSTARCLANOHMYSTARCLANOHMYSTARCLAN OHMYSTARCLANOHMYSTARCLAN!' Yep. Okay. I'm done. Also, Congrats to Wings Ablazed, one of my first reviewers, her story, Blazing Wings, I believe it was, was also nominated! See you guys later on Amber's Struggle. =)**_


	13. Green eyes are the last thing I see

I paused, one paw raised. The pad was numb with cold and my stomach ached for food. I shivered as a gust of wind racked my small form. As I padded silently along the SunClan border in search of prey, my mind kept flashing back to Grayslash and I's fight. The last thing I saw were Rowanflare's eyes. Why was he there? How in the name Of StarClan did he get in the middle of SnowClan territory without a patrol noticing? I shook my head, a rush of dizziness making me sway. I had hit my head pretty on the ground when Grayslash and I fought. Stonedust had confined me to the medicine cat den for a moon. I stared at the ground, mesmerized be the fine dust of snow blowing over the harder crust of icyness. I shook my head again and placed a paw forward, breaking the frozen crust. I trudged onward, not even looking where I was going. Hunger gnawed at my insides and I gritted my teeth against the aching pain.

"Amberpaw?" a voice jerked my out of my hunger.

"Shadowflick?" I rasped, raising my head. Instead of the pure black tom, there was a dark ginger one with shadowed green eyes. "Rowanflare? What are doing on my territory?" I asked, my throat feeling like a warrior had shredded it.

"Amberpaw!" he bounded forward, supporting me with his body. "I'm not in your territory, you are in mine. Almost to the camp!" his green eyes were distressed and worried when he gazed down at me. Even though we hadn't much contact, my fur prickled when he pressed himself against me and my skin, in spite of the biting cold, tingled wildly. I gasped and tried to step away, only succeeding in collapsing to the cold ground. I heaved a breath out, trying to clear my head.

"Amberpaw, I'm going to be right back! Don't move!" he raced away, kicking up snow after him.

"No, no, no." I mumbled, suddenly feeling warm. "Don't leave, Rowan . . . flare? Are you com . . . ing back?" and these were my last words before I drifted into the warm and safe darkness.

I blinked, a purr rising in my throat. Everything was so _warm_. I liked it. I turned over in my nest. Which I abruptly realized wasn't my nest. My eyes flew open and I sat up, my tail curling around my paws in confusion. This wasn't SnowClan camp. Or any of the territory. A large open clearing with fallen logs drug into rows to form seats, a giant rock was in the center, reaching into the cloudless, bright blue sky. I blinked as a figure appeared, winding it's self gracefully through the tall grass and wild flowers. I stood, my pelt brushing against poppies, daisies and many others as I padded slowly to greet the cat.

As it came closer, I gasped and stumbled back. It was my mother, Mere.


	14. Enternal Nothingness

I blinked again, almost fearing that my beautiful mother with her calm green eyes and sleek ginger pelt might disappear forever.

"Mama?" I whispered, creeping closer. I felt sorrow and then joy at seeing her.

"Amber, my beautiful baby girl, come here." she purred, her voice a silky rumble. I trotted over, breathing in her flower like scent and then burrowing into her fur. "You've grown up without me," she said, lowering her head to look me in the eye. I ducked away, heat searing my cheeks.

"Mama, are Blacky, Cinder and Dust with you?" I tipped my head back to peer at her with excited forest green eyes.

"Cinder and Dust still reside in the world of the living, but," she turned away and let out a call. "Blacky is here." a small black kit with wide amber eyes tumbled to a stop at my paws.

"Blacky," I purred, nosing him and then giving the amber-eyed kit a lick on the cheek. "I've missed you, little brother."

"I've missed you too, Amber. I wish I could go with you, but, Mama says I have to stay here." he blinked up at me, his wide-eyed gaze sad. I gave a soft laugh and then gave him another lick before turning back to my mother, Mere.

"I've fallen in love, Mama." my eyes flicked back to the lush grass at my paws. I looked back up, only meeting my mother's eyes for a moment.

"With which one, _chica_?" she mewed softly, one side of my mouth curling up slightly. I caught my breath at the question. I barely knew Rowanflare, but at every touch, it sent electric shocks up my spine. Where as with Shadowflick, when we touched noses or brushed cheeks, a warm glow blossomed inside. I shook my head, afraid to meet my mother's eyes.

"Both." I whispered, sitting down and then pulling Blacky close. The kit squeaked and I looked up, eyes now urgent.

"Mama, is Daddy here?" I meowed standing so fast that Blacky scrambled away with a disgruntled look on his tiny face. Mama shook her head slowly.

"No, darling. He is neither here or there. He is in the dreaded place of _in between_. It is cold, enternal nothingness." she shivered, a frightened look in her pretty green eyes. "It is horrible, _chica._ Absolute nothing. Enough about that. It is time for you, darling, to go back to the world of the living. Your time has not yet come, love. Go." and with my mama's words echoing in my head and Blacky's farewell ringing in my ears, I faded from the high world that my mama now lived in.

_**Hey, sorry guys for not updating for like, two days in a row. Visiting family and wrapping presents- the usual Christmas rush. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and R, R&R!**_


	15. Risingfeather the regal

_**So, guess what! I got to visit my neice and nephews today! It was great! They are sooooo cute! Anyways, I'm done with exclamation marks and the cuteness over load. On to the story!**_

I was shivering, my pelt feeling like it was about to fall off.

"Amberpaw? Can you hear me?" an unfamiliar voice asked, momentarily taking my attention off my cold- no, freezing fur. I chattered out a reply, blinking open my snow covered eyes.

"Y-y-yes. I-I'm so c-c-cold."

"Well, of course you are, silly. You were just out in that horrific snowstorm." a sweet voice mewed. I focused on a dark gray blur in front of me and blinked hard before my eyes focused onto a dark gray she with ruffled fur and calm green eyes.

"Hello," she meowed, sitting down. "I'm Calmpool of SunClan and this is my mentor, Goldentansy of SunClan. We're the medicine cats." the golden she sitting off to the side, mixing herbs, gave a noncommittal grunt and a brisk nod before turning back to her work. A misty gray she with dark blue eyes sitting to my left, padded forward, dipping her head to me.

"I am Willowstar, leader of SunClan. And you are?" I gave a cough and struggled to sit up, weakly wrapping my tail around my paws as I panted from the effort.

"Amberp- Amber. Just Amber." I mewed. Better to not reveal that I was an enemy apprentice.

"Well, Amber. Welcome to SunClan." at that moment, a pure white tom with glowing amber eyes padded in, his plumy tail sweeping the air. He was covered in snow, but he didn't seem to mind as he took a seat near Willowstar. I gave another cough as I once overed this new face. He was handsome, his features set higher on his face, and oval eyes and prominent cheek bones gave way to a regal nose and a smiling mouth. I blinked and turned back to Willowstar.

"How-" I was interrupted by a cough racking my small frame. I swallowed the last of the hacking and recovered, crouching close to the ground. I realize everyone was staring with concern in their eyes and I quickly stood, my backlegs almost crumpling.

"I'm fine. As I was saying, how long can I stay?" I meowed, sitting down and almost gasping with relief as I rested my paws. The white tom shared a look with Willowstar.

"I am Risingfeather, son of Riversong and Shadeslayer. I think I speak for Willowstar when I say that you may stay as long as you like." he dipped his head to my, whispered something in Willowstar's ear and then padded out of the cozy den with a flick of his long furred tail. Willowstar dipped her head to me and then trotted after him, disappearing into the howling storm outside of the snow tight bramble den. The medicine cats had disappeared into the back of the dark, stretching back into shadow.

I already missed SnowClan.


	16. Shivers and snow

_**Sorry for the late update last night. Also, I just realized that I introduced Risingfeather as the deputy in chapter 14 and in chapter four, I told you that Rowanflare was deputy. So, ignore Risingfeather. FEAR THE GLITTER! Oh. Ahem. Excuse me. Also, I sorry in advance, this chapter isn't quite as long as some others. Thanks to my loyal and wonderful and amazing reviewers, **_

_**Wings Ablazed,**_

_**Wood Cats,**_

_**Guest(1),**_

_**Guest(2),**_

_**LOVEYOU,**_

_**And to the constructive critcs,**_

_**Eaglehaze and Guest(3)**_

_**On to the story!**_

I sighed, laying my head on my paws. It had been a seavensun since I got lost in the snowstorm and I was sick with bordom. My head jerked up as a snowy figure stepped into the den, flicking their tail at me. They sat down, glistening with the powder.

"Amber," the white snow cat greeted, licking one of it's paws.

"Hello, Risingfeather." I mewed, turning away and resting my head on my paws again. I heard more paws enter and looked up lazily to see a certain dark ginger tom.

I shivered but the den wasn't cold at all. "Hello, Rowanflare." I meowed, struggling to keep my voice even. He sat down next to me, green eyes warm.

"Amber." he said, slow and deep throated. Another shiver worked it's way down my spine. "So, bored yet?" he asked. I managed a shaky laugh and a nod.

"Yes, they are keeping me locked up in here, and there is nothing to do." I mewed, rolling over and batting my paws at a withered leaf hanging from the roof of the tightly woven bush den. A small gust of wind brought fine particles of snow swirling in. I sat up, remembering the nights Mintnettle and I stayed up, watching the stars rise and fall. Another pang of homesickness struck.

I let out a silent groan as I fell back into my nest.


	17. Ruler of the roost (Like a chicken!)

This was the first time I would venture out into the snowy world since I got lost in the blizzard nine days ago. I paused, apprehensive at the sight of the glittering powder. Behind me, Calmpool laughed.

"C'mon silly, you won't get lost when there's no snow blowing." she meowed. Out in the camp clearing, two apprentices play fought, rolling over and over, leaving their fur mussed and snowy. I grinned at them, looked down at the ground, took a deep breath and stepped out, leaving paw prints behind. I gasped, my breath billowing out in a huge cloud. It was cold! The now unfamiliar sensation of burning-freezing left me practically breathless. With another gasp, I bounded back into the den, peering back out at Calmpool who was rolling on the snowy ground, laughing so hard she choked and then laughed some more.

I arched a brow. "Good to know that I can make you laugh." I meowed, before a devious plan formed in my head. I padded out again and then stopped, scooping snow into a ball and rearing back onto my hindlegs, held it in my front paws before dropping it on her face. She sputtered for a moment, shock engraved on her pretty face before she bounded to her paws, calling to the two apprentices.

"Mistpaw, Farpaw! Come help me bathe Amber here in _snow_." she growled playfully, leaping on me and bowling me over. I laughed, kicking her off and whirled around, leaping into the air as she lunged for me. I landed on her back and squashed her flat. She struggled under me for a moment before she went limp. I knew this move and I jumped to the side as she erupted upwards and then I crashed into her, finally pinning her to the snow covered ground. She laughed up at me, her green eyes dancing. Mistpaw and Farpaw, as I know knew their names to be, bounded over, the snow flying up in clouds around them.

"I've never seen a rogue fight so good!"

"Mouse-brain, you've never _seen_ a rogue fight before." the pure white she cuffed the other over the head.

"So?" the black-and-gray she grumped, shifting her paws in the snow. I smiled at the two and touched noses with both of them.

"I'm-"

"Yeah, we know. Amber." another voice interrupted me and I turned to see a silvery she with narrowed green eyes, a gray she with white paws and a light gray she with pale green eyes.

"Hi. I'm Shiningpaw." she narrowed her eyes at me. "And _I_ rule here."

**_Hello, friends! Allegiances for SunClan down below, check em' out!_**

SunClan

Willowstar- misty gray she with dark blue eyes

_Shiningpaw_

Rowanflare- dark ginger tom with emerald green eyes

_Lightingpaw_

Goldentansy- golden she with faint dapples and amber eyes

_Calmpool_

Warriors- toms first in order of authority

Risingfeather- pure white tom with glowing amber eyes, uncle to Frostpaw and Onepaw

Ashstripe- black tom with gray stripes, blind in one eye.

_Raggedpaw _ Mate, Dreamheart. No kits.

Darkscar- black tom with one long scar stretching from flank to shoulder, light blue eyes

_Runningpaw_ Mate, Blossomwing, kits, Leafkit, Fuzzykit, Fallkit and Shiningpaw

Dustheart- dusty brown tom with amber eyes

_Blackpaw_

Firefur- ginger tom with light blue eyes

_Onepaw _Mate, Dawncloud, no kits.

Grayblaze- light gray tom with white stripes on both cheeks and one down nose

_Frostpaw _Mate, Brightcloud, no kits

Runningstorm- gray tom with black paws and light green eyes, brother to Ashstripe

_Snakepaw_

Sparrowstalker- ginger tabby tom with dark yellow eyes

_Swiftpaw_

Shes-

Blossomwing- beautiful silver tabby she with white paws and blue eyes

_Wildpaw _Mate, Darkscar. Kits, Leafkit, Fallkit, Fuzzykit and Shiningpaw

Brightcloud- white with silver stripes along back. Dark green eyes flecked with gold and one ring of black fur around left eye

_Farpaw_ Mate, Grayblaze. No kits.

Dapplerain- dark gray she with dapples on haunches and dark amber eyes

_Mistpaw_

Dawncloud- ginger she with white chest

Dreamheart- black she with white spotting and light yellow eyes

Mate, Ashstripe. No kits

Lightstreak- tortoiseshell she with green eyes and white paws

Tanglewave- dark gray she with white belly fur and chest fur

Mate, Sparrowstalker, kits, Lightingpaw.

Apprentices-

Shiningpaw- silver streaked she with wide green eyes

Mentor- Willowstar, daughter to Blossomwing and Darkscar

Lightingpaw- gray she with white paws

Mentor- Rowanflare, daughter to Sparrowstalker and Tanglewave

Calmpool- dark gray she with ruffled fur and calm green eyes

Mentor, Goldentansy, daughter to Petalpool and Darkthorn- (joined Starclan at the Battle of the Rivers)

Raggedpaw- dark brown tom with burning amber eyes, brother to Blackpaw and half brother to Snakepaw, (share father)

Mentor- Ashstripe, son to Willowlegs and Reddawn- (joined StarClan from blackcough)

Runningpaw- white tom with dark gray eyes and one black paw

Mentor- Darkscar, son to Fleetwatcher and Mistsong- (joined StarClan at the Battle of the Hills)

Blackpaw- pure black she with mossy green eyes, sister to Raggedpaw and half sister to Snakepaw

Mentor- Dustheart, daughter to Willowlegs and Reddawn- (joined StarClan from blackcough)

Onepaw- white tom with one brown paw and amber eyes, brother to Frostpaw

Mentor- Firefur, son to Nettlestep and Swansinger, Swansinger is sister to Risingfeather,

(Nettlestep and Swansinger joined StarClan at the Battle of the Hills)

Frostpaw- pure white tom with blue eyes, brother to Onepaw

Mentor- Grayblaze, son to Nettlestep and Swansinger, Swansinger is sister to Risingfeather, (Nettlestep and Swansinger joined StarClan at the Battle of the Hills)

Snakepaw- dark brown tom with black stripes over spine and down to tail. Half brother to Raggedpaw and Blackpaw, (share father)

Mentor- Runningstorm, son to Reddawn and Spice(kittypet. Was hit by monster. Reddawn died of blackcough)

Swiftpaw- light gray she with pale sage green eyes and silver paws, half sister to Shiningpaw and Mistpaw, (share mother) and half SnowClan

Mentor- Sparrowstalker, daughter to Blossomwing, SnowClan father unknown.

Wildpaw- tortoiseshell she with stormy gray eyes

Mentor- Blossomwing, in nursery with kits, temp mentor- Tanglewave

Daughter to Tigerdream and Bramblesoul- (joined StarClan at the Battle of the Rivers) Bramblesoul was sister to Lightstreak.

Farpaw- pure white she with blue eyes

Mentor- Brightcloud, daughter to Fleetmark and Berrydawn- (joined StarClan at the battle of the Hills)

Mistpaw- black-and-gray she with pale sage green eyes, half sister to Swiftpaw and Shiningpaw, (share mother)

Mentor- Dapplerain, daughter to Blossomwing and Emberstone- (Emberstone joined StarClan at the Battle of the Rivers)

Queens-

Blossomwing- mother of Darkscar's kits-

Fuzzykit- silver she with a frizzy pelt and wide blue eyes

Leafkit- light brown she with leaf green eyes and all four white paws

Fallkit- bright ginger she with dark green eyes and left back white paw

Elders-

Aquapetal-(former kittypet), shining silver-and-gold she with bright blue eyes, mother of Blossomwing. Mate, Claw, rogue, assumed dead.


	18. Play fights and snowy fur

I raised a brow, still staring into the smaller apprentice's eyes. Even though we were probably the same age, I towered over her and looked like I had I good more amount of muscle.

"Wanna bet?" I murmured through my teeth. "So, you're the one I heard about." I looked her up and down, slight anger coursing through me.

She tipped her chin back, trying to look me in the eye. I growled deep in my throat and then looked straight down at her, not trying to hide the disgust. She gasped, stepping back when the full amber of my glowing eyes was revealed. She turned, throwing a glance behind her as she flicked her tail at the other two and hurried off. I growled again, crouching down and staring after them.

"Woah. I have never seen someone except Rowanflare and Willowstar stand up the Shiningpaw." Mistpaw breathed, staring down at me with wide pale green eyes. Then the amazement turned to disgust. "And to think she's my half sister." she muttered into her fur. I looked up, surprise on my face.

"That was your half sister? I would've never guessed it." sarcasm was sharp in my voice. "Your so nice and she's so . . ." I trailed off, seeing the blush on Mistpaw's face. "Forgive me, Mistpaw. That was very rude. I am merely a guest, and may leave as soon as I am well, but you are a warrior of this clan. You have to stay and deal with that." I nodded in the direction Shiningpaw took.

"It's- it's no problem." she cleared her throat, looking like she wanted to die of embarrassment. I sat up, cheek offered. She purred a bit hesitantly and then stepped forward, puzzlement obvious in her eyes. We rubbed cheeks and then I sat back.

"It is a rogue custom that when we forgive one another, we rub cheeks as a sign of trust." Mistpaw nodded and Farpaw, who'd been watching the comings and goings with interest, suddenly stood, stretching and yawning.

"Alright, I've gotta go hunt. See ya' guys later." and then she padded off to stand by a white-and-silver she with a ring of black fur around her eye. And then, when a couple of warriors had gathered, they padded out of the fern barrier and into the forest. I watched them, an aching longing filled my stomach, surprising me.

"Well, I should probably go to, Amber. See ya' later!" she called over her shoulder as she bounded away and then slipped into a woven bramble den. I looked for a moment after her and then sat in the clearing, head bowed.

I was for the moment, alone again.

_**Hi guys! Hope you like this chapter. Also, I am discontinuing 'The City of Cats, Birchsong's Truth and Dear twoleg writers." I will start updating them as soon as I have finished Amber's Struggle. I'm aiming for 100 chapters! Anyways, peace out,**_

_**Whitewind from In Between Wind and Thunder**_


	19. The Story of how I came here

**_Hello, everyone, this is Whitewind. So, I won't be updated on Christmas day, so enjoy this chapter!_**

Amber stood, her green eyes wide. This was it. She had flown across SnowClan territory with the speed of a rabbit and then skidded to a stop at the barrier. With anticipation in her steps, she trotted through and was greeted with yowls of alarm.

"Amberpaw!" a cream blurr crashed into her and then purred violently. "You're back!" Mintnettle said, staring down at her with happy eyes.

"Mintnettle! I'm _so_ happy to see you!" she purred back, reaching up and rubbing cheeks. A black tom had materialized at Mintnettle's shoulder and he gently nudged her over enthusiastic friend off. Over Shadowflick's shoulder, she saw Cherrystep, one of the queens, rise and hurry to Tanglestar den, and then appear a moment later.

"Amberpaw," he murmured, stepping forward and wrapping his tail around the ginger she. He pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"I thought you left me." the words sent shocks up her spine.

_**Third person is boring. Back to first!**_

"No! I would never. I have an hour, let me explain to Tanglestar, okay? Then we can talk." I meowed, licking his head and then standing. I bounded towards Tanglestar's den and disappeared inside. The den was warm and dry, a small tunnel lead downwards and then opening into a spacious cave like thing. Three more tunnels led to who knows where and I turned my attention to the nest in one corner.

"Tanglestar," I dipped my head to him and sat, wrapping my tail around my paws.

"Amberpaw. Cherrystep said you had returned." he rasped, his eyes gleaming in the darkness of the den. " I couldn't quite believe it, a rogue staying for two sevensuns. It was unheard of." he meowed, coughing.

"The blizzard. I was lost in it. Oh, wait, let me start from the beginning . . ."

_**Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual. Last minute wrapping, putting the tree up. That kinda thing. Well, merry Christmas and have a happy new year, friends!**_

_**Whitewind from In Between Thunder and Wind**_


	20. At the cost of my own life

_**Hello, again everyone! It's Whitewind here. So, another chapter for ya! **_

I licked one of my paws, cleaning mud and icy snow out. I was sitting by one of SnowClan's scraggly bushes. At my paws, I had a squirrel, two mice and a hare. I picked them up, struggling over the border and sitting down before burying the mice and then squirrel. I dragged the hare awkwardly along until Mistpaw, Farpaw, Raggedpaw and Snakepaw came into view. With a yowl of relief, Mistpaw flung herself at me, knocking me off my paws.

"Ican'tbelieveiletyoudothataloneI'msostupidI'msosorryiwon'tletyoudothatagain!" she yelped, burying her muzzle in my chest fur. I gently pushed her off and with a laugh, licked her ear, dropped the hare and bounded away, snatching up the two mice and then squirrel. I dropped the prey, grinned mischievously at the four and then picked up the hare, prancing back towards camp. The others gathered the rest of the prey and hurried after me, paws pounding on the snow packed forest floor. I broke into a run, the hare dragging my neck down. Abruptly, a battle cry sounded behind me and I jerked around to find a group of rogues charging at us. _Fox dung! How come I couldn't smell them? _Then I noticed the reek of crushed garlic hanging in the normal fresh forest air. I wrinkled my nose, dropped the long-eared prey and then sprang at the nearest rogue, a black tom with burning amber eyes. I wrapped my paws around his neck, twisting it around and dropping him. I unsheathed my claws, raking them down his nose. He yelped and wormed away, swiping his claws down my cheek. Tears sprang to my eyes and I blinked them away, the aching pain a minor nuisance. I whirled around counting the rogues. Six in all, one more than us. I snarled, leaping forward and tripping a tortoiseshell she with narrowed green eyes.

I pinned her, raking my claws against her soft belly, earning a cry of pain from her throat. I swiped my front claws against her shoulder, leaving deep, bleeding gouges. She kicked me off, leaving me breathless as I picked myself up, limping now from a twisted paw. With no hesitation, I hurled myself at the same tom as earlier, running at him, whirling around at the last second and kicking out my back legs, hitting him squarely in the face. He flew back, hitting a tree and slumping to the ground, bleeding in several places. Snakepaw rushed to my side as I was tackled by a brown she and leaped into her back, digging his claws in. I leaped up, flicked my ears in thanks and dove to help Mistpaw. We beat back two toms, our swipes in perfect sync.

"Raggedpaw needs help!" I yelled, rolling away and then leaping straight in the air as one of the toms Mistpaw and I had been fighting dived towards my legs. I landed on his back, crushing the air out of him. He squealed and tried to roll away, but I pinned him.

"Why?!" I hissed, dragging my claws down his belly. He squealed again in pain.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" he paused, causing me to repeat what I'd done before. He yelped. "Wait! BloodClan is rising!" I arched a brow and then release him. So, BloodClan, huh? I bared my teeth. They will never again take someone I care about. Even at the cost of my own life . . .


	21. Sun or Snow?

_**Hello, again everyone! It's Whitewind here. So, another chapter for ya! **_

I licked one of my paws, cleaning mud and icy snow out. I was sitting by one of SnowClan's scraggly bushes. At my paws, I had a squirrel, two mice and a hare. I picked them up, struggling over the border and sitting down before burying the mice and then squirrel. I dragged the hare awkwardly along until Mistpaw, Farpaw, Raggedpaw and Snakepaw came into view. With a yowl of relief, Mistpaw flung herself at me, knocking me off my paws.

"Ican'tbelieveiletyoudothataloneI'msostupidI'msosorryiwon'tletyoudothatagain!" she yelped, burying her muzzle in my chest fur. I gently pushed her off and with a laugh, licked her ear, dropped the hare and bounded away, snatching up the two mice and then squirrel. I dropped the prey, grinned mischievously at the four and then picked up the hare, prancing back towards camp. The others gathered the rest of the prey and hurried after me, paws pounding on the snow packed forest floor. I broke into a run, the hare dragging my neck down. Abruptly, a battle cry sounded behind me and I jerked around to find a group of rogues charging at us. _Fox dung! How come I couldn't smell them? _Then I noticed the reek of crushed garlic hanging in the normal fresh forest air. I wrinkled my nose, dropped the long-eared prey and then sprang at the nearest rogue, a black tom with burning amber eyes. I wrapped my paws around his neck, twisting it around and dropping him. I unsheathed my claws, raking them down his nose. He yelped and wormed away, swiping his claws down my cheek. Tears sprang to my eyes and I blinked them away, the aching pain a minor nuisance. I whirled around counting the rogues. Six in all, one more than us. I snarled, leaping forward and tripping a tortoiseshell she with narrowed green eyes.

I pinned her, raking my claws against her soft belly, earning a cry of pain from her throat. I swiped my front claws against her shoulder, leaving deep, bleeding gouges. She kicked me off, leaving me breathless as I picked myself up, limping now from a twisted paw. With no hesitation, I hurled myself at the same tom as earlier, running at him, whirling around at the last second and kicking out my back legs, hitting him squarely in the face. He flew back, hitting a tree and slumping to the ground, bleeding in several places. Snakepaw rushed to my side as I was tackled by a brown she and leaped into her back, digging his claws in. I leaped up, flicked my ears in thanks and dove to help Mistpaw. We beat back two toms, our swipes in perfect sync.

"Raggedpaw needs help!" I yelled, rolling away and then leaping straight in the air as one of the toms Mistpaw and I had been fighting dived towards my legs. I landed on his back, crushing the air out of him. He squealed and tried to roll away, but I pinned him.

"Why?!" I hissed, dragging my claws down his belly. He squealed again in pain.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" he paused, causing me to repeat what I'd done before. He yelped. "Wait! BloodClan is rising!" I arched a brow and then release him. So, BloodClan, huh? I bared my teeth. They will never again take someone I care about. Even at the cost of my own life . . .


	22. Rsingfeather the rescuer

_**Dear, Arwenmina, thank you SO much for your review. It made me smile and gave me a burst of fresh confidence to continue this story.**_

_**And I quote, '**_

I'm really picky about stories, I don't often like Warriors FanFics, but this story is AWESOME! When you finish this story please write another! I can't believe how low your reviews are D: when this story is as awesome as it is!

_**And I WILL be writing another after this one, a sequel, so, again, thank you so much! And on to the story.**_

I was rolled over on my belly, soaking in the sun, when the thought came to me.

_Messenger. Messenger. MESSENGER! _I rolled over, my whiskers twitching as I thought and stared at the injured cats that had come back from last night's raid on SnowClan's camp. Mistpaw and Farpaw were limping badly as Sparrowstalker and Runningstorm, two warriors I were mildly acquainted with were lapping gently at deep scratches and bites. Firefur, Grayblaze and Dustheart were stuck in the medicine cat den until later this moon. I had friends in both Clans! How could I choose a side? Mistpaw, Farpaw, Raggedpaw, Snakepaw and I had become great friends over the last couple days, joking, hunting and spending much time together. I even think Raggedpaw was starting to get a crush on me and then he saw the light when I cuffed him over the ears and directed him to Mistpaw I grinned at the memory and then it struck me. I leaped to my paws, streaking over to Willowstar's den.

"Willowstar! I must speak to you!" I meowed, fidgeting at the edge of her den in the hollow tree.

I could see her blue eyes gleaming in the dark at the back of her den. "Come in, Amber. I see that it is urgent." I trotted in, anxiousness making my tail lash.

"Willowstar, I have not been completely honest. I am not Amber, but Amberpaw. Of SnowClan." her eyes widened and then she composed herself.

"I thought so, but I was not completely sure. You hunt and fight to well for a true rogue. Continue." she murmured, half to herself.

"You see, I was lost in the blizzard. As you know, Rowanflare got me here and i-" I stopped see her look of surprise. "What?" I asked, wrapping my tail around my paws as she answered.

"Didn't you know? It wasn't Rowanflare- it was Risingfeather!"


	23. Stopping the War

_**Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews everyone! And to my most recent follower, ! Thanks so much and review with vigor, my friends!**_

Willowstar had acted agreeable to the thought of meeting Tanglestar, one-on-one for a possible truce to the seemingly never ending war between the two Clans.

I shook away my thoughts as I crossed the SnowClaw border and bounded among the heather and gorse. My mind flew back to the day I had met Shadowflick. I had later learned that SunClan lived in the trees while SnowClan in the moorland. The only reason I had been _in_ trees _on_ SnowClan land, is that they had recently taken it from SunClan. My thoughts stopped as I slipped into the quiet camp. With loud squeals of joy, the kits- all seven of them, flung them selves onto me. I laughed as they pawed at my stomach, pretending to swipe their claws across it. I gently kicked them off and then stood up, promising to come back in a bit. I trotted over to Tanglestar den and called in.

"Come in, Amberpaw." I sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Tanglestar, I want you to meet with Willowstar." the SnowClan leader leaped to his paws, ears now flat against his scull.

"What? No! She is my enemy and shall be showed no mercy til she dies!" he snarled, lashing his tail. I sighed and then dipped my head to the furious tom and slipped out to camp. There was no convincing him now. I was about to leave when a loud yowl caught my attention. Mintnettle came streaking into camp, her large green eyes wide with distress.

"Stonedust, Stonedust! Barkclaw is hurt!" at that point, Snowtail, Adderdrop and Spiritdust came in, breathing heavily and baring Barkclaw's limp body. I gasped, noticing the large gaping claw marks where his throat was. I shuddered and then turned to my friend, Mintnettle. I pressed close to her, realizing he was dead, one way or another. It was harsh, but the war between the Clans had grown to full scale murder. Tanglestar, drawn out by the howls of grief from Mintnettle, gazed down sadly at the warrior's prone figure. He looked up and his pale amber eyes met my green with a sorrowful look.

"You are right. It is time to end this war.".

**_Alright, friends! These are the amounts of reviews for me to keep writing-_**

**_Dear Twoleg Writers- 3 I will continue after January. I will be working at the Nat. Western Stock Show, so I'll be there from six in the morning to ten at night. So, February it is!_**

**_Birchsong's Truth: Rewritten- 0_**

**_The City of Cats- 1_**

**_Alright, people, see you later! _**


	24. Sisters

_**So, thank you so much, Wings Ablazed for your review on Birchsong's Truth: Rewritten. I just want to finish Amber's Struggle and then take on some new ideas. Like this one!**_

The snow came down in tiny flakes, the quarter-moon peeking out from behind a cloud and illuminating every single detail. I lifted a paw, letting one rest there for a moment before it melted, leaving a tiny damp spot. I raised my head, seeing a flicker of movement on the other side of the large clearing. It was out of both Clans territory and perfect for the meeting. I spotted Tanglestar's pale pelt and then whirled as I heard pawsteps behind me. Willowstar padded forward, her dark fur fluffed _(__**I totally wrote flufferd right there. Teehee!**__) _and her ears were laid to her scull. I sighed as the two met and then circled once, sitting at last, tail-tips flicking uncomfortably.

"Willowstar, Tanglestar. This war between Clans must end. Today, Barkclaw, my best friend's mate was killed. And, Willowstar, you said that you're own mother fought against SnowClan and was killed," I raised a brow at this, "Ironically, by Tanglestar's father." Willowstar dipped her head at my words. Tanglestar flicked an ear, acknowledging what I had said. "And so," I continued, "I have come up with the idea of a Messengers, Hunters, Fighters, queens and apprentices." Willowstar and Tanglestar looked skeptical.

"Take me for example," I meowed, drawing away to let them look at me. "I have long legs, a slim form and speed. Messengers would carry messages, appoint apprentices to their mentors, according to the apprentice's and mentor's strengths and weaknesses. They would also have no mate, so that they wouldn't get attached. And, so that none of the future Messengers were biased, I or someone else," I amended hastily, "would travel to the closest twoleg place and pick a willing rogue to serve the clans. They must each spend three sevensuns in each camp and receive training from both camps. The Fighters would be the brawn of each camp, all of the toms and shes with a stock build would be the soldiers of the clan, they, of course could hunt if they wanted to, but, they would be trained in fighting with little to no hunting skills taught. And the same for the Hunters. They would be able to choose a Hunter mate or a Fighter mate and then the medicine cats, it wouldn't matter what body type they were, so long as they were willing." I paused for a deep breath. They exchanged a glance and then Tanglestar piped up.

"Amberpaw, you do realize that you would be asking us to change the very way the _live_, don't you?" I nodded.

"But I haven't gotten to the best part. Every season cycle, new-leaf, green-leaf, leaf-fall and leaf-bare, two shes and two toms, of matching age, would be sent, four from each, to prevent in-breeding. So, there you have it. New blood in each clan, the war ended and peace for everyone" as I looked for one face to the other, my confidence began to slip.

"Amerpaw," Willowstar meowed. "The Clans would never accept this. _StarClan_ would never accept this." I felt resentment build.

"But they have!" Stonedust and Calmpool stepped out of the brush, bringing shock to the two leaders faces.

"What? Stonedust, what are you doing here?" Tanglestar meowed, getting to his paws, tail lashing. Stonedust met her angry leader's gaze fearlessly.

"StarClan have spoken to Calmpool and I. StarClan wants this war to end! Melt out borders, change everything and start over, just like the Clans of old, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and WindClan!" Stonedust meowed, her voice strong and ringing with the conviction of celestial reassurance. The anger in Tanglestar's eyes melded in confusion.

"B-but how? This is how we have lived for seasons on end!" he said, his rump hitting the ground. Willowstar nodded her head, agreeing with the other.

"Are we supposed to change over night? My clan will never accept this!" Calmpool gave her leader a measured look.

"I will tell them," she murmured, her eyes peaceful, in spite of the conflict around her.

"Oh, and another thing, Stonedust and I are sisters." Shadowflick burst out into the clearing, leaves flying around him.

"What?!"


	25. I know it hurts

Shadowflick, Stonedust and Calmpool all stared at each other, the moment frozen in the snowy midnight.

Calmpool spoke first. "My mother, Swiftsong, came to me at the Star-Stone and told me about Venomheart, my _true_ father." she meowed, hurt sparking deep in her green eyes. Then she quenched it and continued, looking into Shadowflick's disbelieving blue eyes.

"I didn't believe her at first, wondering why she lied to my father. She told me that he was her best friend, and knew. He was only protecting her from the clan. She told me," Calmpool hesitantly took a step forward and then shook her head, sitting down. "She told me that Ravenrise . . . killed her."

Shadowflick hit the ground, blacked out. I let out a meow of worry and then hurried to him.

"Amberpaw, we have two medicine cats here, let them tend to him." Willowstar meowed gently, drawing me away. I looked back as she sat me down and looked deep into my eyes.

"You love him." it wasn't a question, it was a statement. I dipped my head, sorrow blossoming in my heart and spreading outward.

"It hurts." I whispered, bowing my head and hunching over. Willowstar shifted beside me, wrapping her tail around me.

"I know. I know."

_**Hey, reveiwers. So very sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, busy time of year for me and the fam. So, hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and recommend, please!**_


	26. To Say Good Bye

_**Dear SwiftScar, thank you very much! I'm so glad you reviewed. Also, a moon's shadow, your comment wasn't rude at all. Yeah, I really do need to lengthen my chapters. *sigh* and thanks for the name suggestions! And, you said you were confuzzled? What about, review and tell me please!**_

_**And, dear Zioncat2500, this story, as I have said to two others, is not the best. If you're looking for author worthy writing, look to Empress Tansy or Rebelle Queen. I will be rewriting this later, after this busy season. So, I apologize for the 'not realness' of that chapter. But, thank you for the constructive criticism. When I rewrite this, I will keep it in mind. An di can not apologize enough for not updating. This is a very busy time for my family, so, please, don't hate me! On to the story!**_

I padded away, leading a still shocked Shadowflick.

"W-why?" he looked into my eyes, hurt, confusion and many other emotions swirling in their icy depths. I felt my heart wrench and I stopped, making him sit.

"Love can make you do crazy things." I whispered and then the pain was more than I could stand. I clenched my teeth, tears welling in my eyes.

"I'll see you . . . later." I meowed, trying to keep the sorrow out of my voice as I stood, and then leaped off into the forest. This brought back memories of our first encounter and the tears flowed faster.

After a long cold run, I reached the clearing I had first met Shadowflick in. I circled the tree, tracing my tail-tip down the scratch marks from only a few sevensuns ago. Then I trotted to the SunClan border, breathing in Rowanflare's scent and then sitting, with the snow fallen gently around me. It collected on my fur, bunching and bathing my coat in a light wash of white flakes. I scented two cats coming from ahead of me, but I closed my eyes, savoring the last few moments alone before the two crashed through the bracken and skidded to a halt beside me.

"Amber!" I heard Mistpaw's voice exclaim.

"You missed our warrior ceremonies." this came from the quiet Farpaw. I heard them sit, tails swishing on the lightly snow brush ground. I breathed in again, smelling the furling bracken, crushed ferns and the cool, fresh scent of the new snow.

"We'd better leave, Mistpaw." Far- I have no idea what her name was. I blinked open my eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked, my throat sore from the cold. Mistpaw and Farpaw turned back, surprise lingering in their eyes.

Mistpaw stepped forward, her sage green eyes sparking with excitement. "I'm Mistflight." I nodded once and then shifted slightly to gaze at Farpaw.

"And you?" I meowed blinking. The cold numbed my body and my paws were past hurting.

"Farsong." she said, turning away and then leaping gracefully over the trampled bracken. I looked after her, my mind slowing.

"Mistflight. Farsong." I mouthed. It felt right on my tongue and I finally stood, my joints aching in protest. I shook off the snow and then sat again, the blood rushing to my paws. Mistflight looked sideways at me, her pale green eyes curious.

"Willowstar announced that we were changing our ways- and you were going to be a 'messenger.'" she meowed, curling her tail around her paws.

"Yes. Everything is changing. For the good. And for the bad. Come on, Mistflight. I need to gather my closest friends. To say good bye."


	27. Wild and Free

_The next day from the last chapter . . ._

I sat with my tail curled around my paws. I heard two sets of pawsteps coming from SnowClan territory and I stood, shaking the freshly fallen snow off my pelt. And then two more coming from SunClan. Mistflight and Farsong appeared around a clump of ferns, scenting the air. Mistflight spotted me and with a small mew of greeting, bounding over and licked me on the ear. I purred in greeting and rubbed cheeks. Mintnettle and Jaypaw slipped into the clearing, suspicion in their eyes.

"Amberpaw, what are they doing here?!" Snarled Mistflight, who had her hackles up and tail lashing. Mintnettle crouched as well, her fangs bared and claws unsheathed.

"Yeah," came Rowanflare's deep voice and Shadowflick's snarl. "what _are_ they doing here?" I stood, taking a deep breath.

"I have conversed with Willowstar and Tanglestar. I am leaving for eight moons to find a younger messenger who can help me in my first days as the Clans messenger. I have come to say good bye." I looked down, feeling their disbelieving eyes on me.

"Amberpaw," Shadowflcik's voice was soft. "When Tanglestar listed the rules, he said that the messenger couldn't have a mate. Does that mean that we aren't mates?" it held a slight growl now and I winced, feeling pain constrict my heart.

"Y-yes, Shadowflick. It means that." my own voice had a tremor running through it with an earth quake, trembling and cracking. "Rowanflare, Shadowflick, I have not regretted the time spent with either of you. I love you both and want to spend forever with _both_ of you. And I can't. It's killing me inside!" a lone tear welled, slipping down and landing in the snow. I bowed my head, padding forward to each of my shocked friends. Mintnettle, the one who welcomed me and shared many good times with, Jaypaw, the first to except me, Mistflight, the friend that showed me that she was strong enough to stay her way of life, the code and Farsong, who let her music reach my ears and comfort me.

_My friends._

And then Rowanflare, the strong and loving tom. I stood on tip-toe and touched noses with him, hesitating a moment longer.

"You're still the mysterious tom that keeps disappearing. But you won't disappear from my heart, I promise you." I whispered, gazing into his emerald eyes, now full of tears.

"Good bye, love. Be safe." he murmured back, they slipped down his cheeks as he turned away, hiding his face from the others.

I padded to Shadowflick, twining my tail with the black tom. His ice blue eyes were full of sadness and acceptance. "Good bye, Amber. You belong out there. Wild and free."

We shared no more words but a single glance and then I padded from sight, tears flowing freely, just as they should.

**_And there you go, folks! The last chapter of Amber's Struggle. But wait, there's more! Tune in for 'Petal's Prophecy' the next in the Messenger Chronicles! See ya guys later! _**


	28. The REAL Last Chapter

It has been three of my eight moons since I left the Clans. I still can feel the pain of leaving Rowanflare and Shadowflick. I miss Mistflight, Farsong, Mintnettle and the newly-named Jayswoop. StarClan, or, rather, my mother, had appeared in a dream and told me about my old friend. As I padded through the tired old twoleg settlement, I catch I glimpse of a white tom with black tips and a brown she leading a fire colored tom. I turn away, continuing on. As I walked slowly down an old thunderpath, I spotted a cream she with a long scar parting her shoulder fur rushing towards me with a paniced look on her face. She skidded to a stop. In her jaws, she held a small cream-and-brown kit with cyan blue eyes.

"Please, I need you to take this kit and keep her safe. She's very important! Now, please go! Chaos will be here soon and she'll slaughter her if you don't take her and go!" I backed a step, surprise reflected in my eyes.

"Lily?" I meowed, now stepping forward.

"Amber, go!" she spat before turning and racing back to the nest, her tail streaming behind her. I looked down. _Perfect. She'll be the new Messenger._ I picked her up and then lengthened into a sprint as I pelted away from the crumbling city.

_The amber light will nourish the flower and it will grow and protect in the coming _

_storm . . . _

_**Just kidding! The last chapter wasn't really the last chapter. Well, check out Petal's Prophecy and Review, friends!**_


End file.
